Love
by mcdreamy1992
Summary: All the characters are younger, but their lives are no less dramatic. No matter how hard they try none of the couples seem to last so will any of them find true love?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Grey's fic so please be nice everyone. Please R+R!_

So um…it's nice to see you again," Meredith said awkwardly to the four people standing in her hallway. She hadn't seen them for eight years and their parents had decided that it was time for a reunion. Unfortunately they were all three years older than her and had always been condescending to her. Addison was stunning, Mark had women falling down at his feet, Preston was smart and Derek…well Derek was the kindest of all of them. Her domineering mother thought that they were on good terms though and had forced Meredith to have them stay over at their house in the Hamptons. A silence filled the room and Meredith thanked God when her mobile phone rang. She said quickly,

"Sorry, I've gotta take this but feel free to take any room except the master bedroom."

She walked away and Mark, Addison and Preston all turned to each other to start complaining about having to see her, but Derek looked after her thoughtfully. She seemed to have changed in some way in the eight years since he had seen her. Needless to say that she was gorgeous now, but it wasn't only that. She had a certain something now, but yet she seemed so…sad?

"Derek, what do you think?" Addison asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"Huh?" Derek snapped out of his reverie. Addison rolled her eyes and flicked her beautiful red hair saying,

"Don't tell me that you've got your eye on her!"

"I don't," Derek protested but Addison didn't look convinced.

"She looks way too easy for you. You wouldn't be happy with such a slut. I bet she doesn't even have a boyfriend, but sleeps with any guy she can lay her hands on. I'd be careful if I were you."

Addison froze when Meredith's voice came from behind her.

"Actually Addison I have a boyfriend and I don't sleep with inappropriate men. You barely know me so please don't try to judge me."

Addison turned as red as her hair.

"Meredith, I wasn't…I didn't mean…I…" Addison stammered.

"Save it. I get that you hate me even though I haven't seen you in 8 years. You obviously haven't grown up so I don't want to waste time listening to your empty apologies," Meredith snapped before storming into her room. When they heard the slam of the door Addison turned to the three men and said,

"God, what a bitch! I mean talk about overreacting."

Derek snapped,

"Shut up, Addie. You know that you shouldn't have said that about her. We haven't seen her in 8 years and we're staying in her house, not to mention that you probably sleep with more men than her!"

Addison gaped at him and looked to Mark and Preston for support, but they merely looked away without a word. She was shocked that Derek would talk to her like this. Derek was usually the one who was always on her side and who never disagreed with her and to think that just one meeting with Meredith had brought this about…

Fighting back tears she turned and flounced into a random bedroom. The boys looked at each other and sighed, knowing that with Addison in a mood like this it would be a long holiday. Mark said,

"How about if we ask Grey about any parties that might be happening right now?"

Derek looked at him speechless.

"Mark! She just got bitched about by a girl who she hasn't seen in eight years and now you want to talk about parties with her? What kind of idiot are you?"

Instead of looking ashamed, Mark grinned and said smugly,

"A horny one."

At that his friends laughed, but refused to go to Meredith. Eventually they decided to play playstation in her huge living room. Preston said,

"Who would have thought that Meredith had a house like this?"

Mark said,

"Who would have thought that Grey would turn out into such a hot chick?"

Derek shook his head at Mark's shallowness and laughed,

"You never change, do you?" His best friend gave him a look. Derek continued,

"Stay away from her Mark. She's mine."

Both Preston and Mark froze. They had never heard Derek become possessive about girls before. Preston smiled,

"So Derek Shepherd has finally gotten over Addison and is moving on to another woman…how will this turn out?"

Mark laughed, but said seriously,

"Der, be careful. Addison won't be happy when she learns that she's lost her lapdog."

Derek frowned and snapped,

"Well she'll have to deal with it, won't she? She should have known that she could only play around with me for so long!"

Addison stood at the doorway with tears in her eyes. She had heard their entire conversation and she felt betrayed by Derek. He had always fawned over her despite the numerous times she had rejected him and now that she had lost him she felt an ache in her heart. But with this ache there came an anger as well, anger at Meredith Grey for stealing Derek from her, but mostly anger at herself for acting the way she did thus effectively losing Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

_The new chapter is up! I know it's moving quite quickly, but I'm going to slow it down a little soon. Promise. Please R+R!_

"Mmm…that smells really good," Derek said as he came downstairs. He paused when he saw Addison cooking the pancakes. Finishing the batch the redhead approached him and said hesitantly,

"Derek, what I did yesterday, was wrong and I'm sorry. I don't know why I acted that way, but I did and all I can do now is make it up to you."

He stepped away from her, suffocating from the overpowering smell of her designer perfume. He said stiffly,

"Alright Addison, but it isn't me who you should be apologizing to."

Addison looked hurt, but she nodded. She opened her mouth, but at that moment Mark and Preston walked in. Minutes later Meredith followed them in. She had evidently only just gotten out of bed. Seeing the four of them she froze and stuttered,

"Oh…I…I didn't realize that anyone was up already."

With that she turned and fled. They all looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Preston gasped,

"Did you see her face when she saw us?"

Mark added,

"She looks hot in the morning."

Everyone agreed, even Addison because it was too true to even try to deny. Her mussed up hair only brought out the perfect shape of her face and her pyjamas accentuated her lovely figure. Addison sighed, wondering how Meredith managed to look so good without trying. She didn't have time to ponder the matter because at that moment Meredith reentered, this time more appropriately dressed. Addison smiled sweetly at her before asking,

"So, Meredith, I was thinking that we could go shopping together, you know, just to get to know one another again."

The rest of the room's occupants looked up at her in shock. Meredith said surprised,

"I'd love to, Addison. When do you want to go?"

"How about in an hour?"

"That's fine with me."

Derek was worried at the sudden invitation. He knew that Addison could be spiteful to the people she didn't like and he didn't want Meredith to get hurt by the redhead so he pulled Addison aside and whispered,

"Don't you dare try to do anything to her! It's not her fault you humiliated yourself yesterday."

Addison angrily said back,

"I'm just trying to make amends for my behavior yesterday. Get over yourself already, Derek."

She stormed off, but Derek still had a bad feeling. However his fears were completely unfounded. Addison tried her hardest to be nice to the younger girl and found that Meredith was an intelligent young woman who she enjoyed hanging out with. She was ashamed of her earlier conduct and took the earliest opportunity to say,

"Meredith, I…must apologize for what I said yesterday. I shouldn't have said that since I hadn't seen or heard from you in eight years. It was totally out of line and I really hope that we can be friends now."

Meredith smiled warmly and said,

"Of course, Addison! I was really hoping that you wouldn't resent me."

The redhead smiled, but stopped at Meredith's next words.

"Now we have to find a way for you to get with Derek."

Addison said quietly,

"I don't think that Derek likes me very much right now after what I said to you and how did you know?"

Meredith laughed,

"It was pretty obvious. Mark is too much of a man-whore and Preston…well I can't imagine him letting any woman distract him from his studies, especially one as beautiful as you!"

Addison said,

"Meredith, how can you call me beautiful? Oh, I know that I'm striking to look at so I get lots of guys, but I'm nothing compared to you! You've become absolutely gorgeous since the last time I saw you! And I…I don't want a man who doesn't want me. Derek…he's not into me anymore…he was infatuated with me, but not anymore. He…well…"

Addison paused before adding smugly, "He wants you now!"

Meredith stood still for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, that's so funny Addison! But that was a bad joke."

But when she caught the expression on her new friend's face, she stopped laughing and said,

"You're not joking? But…Derek…seemed to worship you before…I…mean I was laughing at it when I first saw you guys again. How could that have changed in twenty-four hours?"

Addison said gently,

"He saw you, that's how. And to be honest, I don't mind. He's a great guy, but he's not my type. You two, you would go so well together. Oh please say you'll try with him!"

Meredith shook her head saying,

"How do I know you're not mistaken and how could I do that to you? You seemed so upset when he was angry with you!"

The older woman was surprised that she had picked up on Derek's anger. He was the most able to hide his emotions out of the four of them and most of the time she didn't have a clue what he was thinking. That Meredith picked up on this made her think all the more that they were meant for each other and she told Meredith as much. The blonde merely blushed, but realized that further debate would be useless and so decided to bring the subject up at another time.

When they returned to the house the boys were amazed to see the two laughing and joking with each other. They went out to help the two with their many bags and asked,

"What the hell happened that you didn't tear each other's eyeballs out?"

The girls looked at each other and laughed, refusing to tell their friends the reason behind their friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

_I had to put this part in another chapter, because it got cut off. But please R+R!_

The next days flew by as they all got closer. Addison and Meredith became best friends once they were able to put aside their differences. They found that they had been jealous of each other because each was so beautiful. Meredith was jealous that Addison seemed so popular and friendly whilst Addison had been jealous because she felt threatened by Meredith. However the boys liked them both equally, although Derek did keep an eye out for Meredith more.

One day though the doorbell rang. Mark opened the door and was met by the sight of an Asian girl standing with a blonde girl and another man. He said,

"Who are you?"

The Asian girl retorted,

"Who are you?"

Mark replied,

"I'm Mark. I'm staying with Mer, now who the hell are you?"

The blonde said,

"I'm Izzie, this is Cristina and George. Meredith never said that she had friends staying over, but then again she hasn't called in a week so we wouldn't know would we? Where is she?"

Mark said,

"She's by the pool, but…"

Before he could finish his sentence Cristina pushed past him and proceeded to the pool only to see Meredith frolicking in the pool with Addison, Preston and Derek. She looked back at Mark and realized he was also in his bathing suit and wet. She stopped to admire him for a while before turning her eyes once again on Meredith. She yelled,

"Meredith, get your ass here right now!"

Meredith looked up, shocked. She said,

"Cristina! What are you doing here?" Seeing Izzie and George she added, "And with those two as well!"

Cristina said coldly,

"Well seeing as you didn't even think it necessary to call your best friend we had to come down here to check you were alright."

Meredith looked guiltily at the three and said,

"Well how about I take you out one day to make it up to you?"

Izzie said,

"How about tonight?"

Meredith looked down and said,

"I'm really sorry Iz but I said I'd have dinner with Addison tonight and I'm having dinner with guys tomorrow night and then I'm having dinner with Addie again, but how about lunch tomorrow?"

Cristina looked livid.

"So is Addison your new best friend? You're just going to ditch us? Huh?"

Meredith tried to protest but Cristina had stalked out of the house already. She looked at the two remaining, but Izzie merely shook her head and left as well. Meredith pleaded,

"George, please!"

He was about to stay, but then Derek came and picked her up and threw her into the pool. She gasped happily and said,

"Derek!"

George turned and left, unnoticed by anyone except Meredith. He wanted to be there for his friend, but he loved Meredith and seeing her playing around with the three men tore at his heart and he couldn't bear to watch.

Meredith felt an ache in her heart as she watched her friends leave, but looking around she thought, 'Well at least I have these four!" before dunking Addison.


	4. Chapter 4

_I have decided that it is time for me to write another chapter. I am sorry that I haven't written in a while, but I've been skiing which is pretty damn exhausting. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!_

_**Greys x Anatomy**_

_**MclovinMcDreamy**_

Meredith hadn't come down to a meal in three days now and all four of her new friends were worried. They thought that it had to do with her friends walking away from her, but they felt that Addison should be the one to confirm. The redhead knocked on Meredith's door and without waiting entered Meredith's room. The sight shocked her. Clothing was strewn everywhere, drawers were hanging out and Meredith was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. Addison wished she could call Cristina and yell at her for what she had done to the blonde. However since she didn't have the Asian's number Addison said softly,

"Mer, honey we're worried about you. You haven't eaten for three days. What's wrong?"

For a long time Meredith said nothing, but as Addison was about to leave, she sat up with tears in her eyes and whispered,

"They're so mad at me Addie. They think that I've chosen you over them, but I don't get why I have to choose between you guys and them! And they…they refuse to take my calls."

Addison's heart broke as she heard Meredith cry. Fury rose up in her at them, for making this sweet girl cry. She said soothingly,

"Meredith, they're probably not used to you having friends they don't know. Give them time, they probably just feel threatened. They'll come around eventually."

"And if they don't?"

"Well then they're not real friends. Real friends will always support each other, Mer."

Meredith hugged Addison tightly, sobbing into the older woman's shoulder. Soon she dried her eyes and Addison dragged her downstairs, saying,

"You have to eat something. You were already skinny three days ago…now you're verging on anorexic!"

Meredith gave a weak laugh. When they met Mark Meredith gave him a small smile as he asked,

"Meredith, are you alright?"

She nodded and blushed when he said,

"I'm really glad."

After giving her a kiss on the cheek he walked away and Meredith looked down.

Addison said laughingly,

"Well, well, well, it looks like there's a little chemistry between you and Mark!"

Meredith protested,

"No! We're just friends, which is not what can be said about you and Derek!"

Addison returned,

"Don't change the subject Meredith Grey! You like Mark Sloan!"

"Fine, I do but you have to admit you like Der…"

Meredith trailed off as they caught sight of a blonde woman standing in front of the fridge. Addison asked,

"Meredith? What is it?"

At the sound of her voice, the blonde woman turned. Catching sight of Meredith she smiled maliciously.

"Meredith Grey! Fancy seeing you here!"

Meredith said coldly,

"Erica. It's my house. The surprise is seeing you here. And I must say it's not a very pleasant surprise either."

Erica said mockingly,

"Are you offended that the evil bitch who stole the boyfriend that you couldn't hold to has come into your sacred house?"

Addison said quickly,

"Alright, that's enough. Meredith, come on."

Suddenly Mark walked in asking,

"What's the problem girls?"

Meredith snapped,

"The problem is the trash standing in my kitchen right now."

Astonished he asked,

"Why? And why do you call her trash? What has she done Meredith?"

At his cold tone Meredith turned, furious,

"You don't know half the story Mark! I want her out NOW!"

Erica laughed arrogantly,

"You can't hold on a guy for your life Grey. How can you be surprised that Alex preferred me to you?"

Mark stared at Erica as Meredith fled. Addison shot the blonde an icy look before running after her friend. Mark didn't say anything, but when Erica just laughed and went back to looking into the fridge as if nothing had happened he grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the door. Erica protested,

"Mark! Stop it! You're hurting me!"

Mark didn't reply but threw her out and slammed the door in her face. Meanwhile Addison was sitting with Meredith as Meredith told her the story.

"I was a sophomore and I was new in my high school. I was really lonely and had no friends, but then out of the blue this hot guy came and helped me. His name was Alex Karev. He showed me around the school and introduced me to people. He was my best friend and we were really close. Soon we began to date and we were so happy. He was the first guy I ever slept with. In senior year Erica Hahn came to our school. I knew how lonely it could be to be new so I made friends with her. I did for her what Alex had done for me. Alex, Erica and I were all really good friends. But then half way through the year she started going after Alex. He rebuffed her or at least it seemed like it. We fell out with Erica. On prom night I was getting something from my car, but then I noticed some sounds coming from it. I was going to yell at the people to stop fooling around in my car, but then I saw them. I haven't seen or talked to them since that night."

Addison was shocked. She had had no idea what had happened to Meredith and once again anger rose up at all the people who had done Meredith wrong. Meredith had been hurt so much and she didn't deserve it. Suddenly Preston called up,

"Meredith, there's a guy at the door for you."

Addison shouted down,

"Send him away, Meredith doesn't want to see anyone right now."

But Meredith went down anyway. She reached the door and gasped as she saw the man.

"Alex!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's a new chapter for y'all. Have fun and please R+R!_

_**kaygirlrach**__ – Calm down!! I am only at the beginning basically! I promise at least some MerDer._

_**McSteamyFan1980**__ – I won't tell you much but I will say that there is some MerMark._

_**MclovinMcDreamy**__ – It's a lot of pairings trust me._

"What the hell are you doing here, Alex?" Meredith's voice was colourless and emotionless. Alex said amiably,

"Well it's nice to see you too Mer."

Meredith's eyes snapped.

"Don't you dare call me Mer. Only people I like are allowed to call me that. You've lost that right. Now what the hell are you doing here?"

Alex softened.

"I…miss you."

She laughed humourlessly.

"Now you miss me? Well you should have thought of that before sleeping with Erica Hahn. God why did you do it?"

Alex shifted uncomfortably. She continued,

"Why couldn't you have at least broken up with me first? I mean I gave you space and I wasn't constantly hanging around like my friends told me. I gave you space because I trusted you! How could you just waste our friendship like that? I really loved you Alex. You were supposed to my best friend! What the hell is wrong with you?"

By the end of her speech tears were streaming down Meredith's face. Alex instinctively brushed away her tears, but at his touch she flinched. His hand dropped and he asked softly,

"Look, can we discuss this inside?"

Wordlessly she moved aside and allowed him in. She led the way into the kitchen and indicated for him to take a seat. He took a deep breath and said,

"Meredith, I cannot say how sorry I am. There is no excuse for what I did, but I loved you so much and I guess I was scared of committing so much to you. But I love you. I always have from the first moment I saw you wandering around in the corridors, lost. You…have no reason to accept my apology, I know, but please! Give us a chance again."

She looked away.

"Alex, I can't. I can't take the chance that you'll hurt me again…I came here to get away from what you could do to me. You can't follow me here."

He came towards her. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into his brown eyes, remembering all the good times they had had. Suddenly she asked,

"Alex, how did you know I was here?"

He shrugged.

"Lucky guess? You weren't with your parents and you weren't at your apartment and I know about this house so I decided to check just in case."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Did Erica tell you?"

He looked surprised.

"Erica knows you're here?"

Meredith nodded, and smiled, happy that he hadn't talked to that woman. He leaned in and just as he kissed her Derek's voice came to her ears.

"Oh, Meredith, I'm sorry. I, uh, I didn't know that you had a guest."

She shook her head.

"No, Der, Alex was just leaving." She turned to Alex. "Call me and we'll talk…but it's too soon…it still hurts too much."

She walked him to the door and as soon as the door had shut Addison tapped her on the shoulder.

"Who was that, Mer?"

Meredith sighed.

"That was Alex…he wants to get back together and I do too."

Addison exclaimed,

"What? Meredith, no!! You can't. He hurt you so bad last time…what if he does it again?? Come one Meredith!"

Meredith sighed and said sadly,

"Addie, I trusted him and though he may have betrayed my trust, he's been there for me like no one else. I owe him another chance to prove himself."

The redhead said lowly,

"Meredith, I can't let you deliberately allow yourself to be hurt! Please!"

Meredith merely shook her head and said,

"Addison, if it's a mistake then I'll need you so please…just let me try this because yes it could hurt me, but it could also be the best decision of my life!"

Her friend shook her head, but said,

"Meredith, I love you, you're such a great girl, and I'll be there for you, but please reconsider."

Meredith shook her head and taking out her phone called a number.

"Alex? I want to get back together."


	6. Chapter 6

_A little bit of angst in there for you guys. Enjoy and please review!_

_**MclovinMcDreamy**__ – A little weird I know._

Mark watched as Meredith greeted Alex warmly. He couldn't understand why he had this strange feeling, a feeling like he wanted to kill Alex. He told himself that it was merely because the brown-eyed boy had hurt her before, but he couldn't convince himself fully. Meredith was special, he felt out of control around her. He turned his attention to the newly reunited couple again.

"I'm so happy that you've given me another chance. When you walked away from me then I was heart-broken at what I had done."

"You're my best friend, Alex," Meredith's voice was soft, as if to conceal the fact that she was fully enjoying this.

"Mer, I swear, that I'll never hurt you again. Losing you, it was the worst feeling in the world."

She merely nodded, not trusting herself to say anything, because it would most likely be the wrong thing to say. She didn't understand herself. She wanted this, to be friends with Alex again, but then why didn't she feel happy right now? Suddenly she caught sight of Mark watching her. Her breath hitched. The sight of his handsome looks sent her heart racing. She caught herself. She scolded herself,

"You're dating Alex, Meredith. You're in love with Alex. Mark is just your friend."

But to no avail. Her eyes kept sliding back to her summer housemate and therefore her thoughts stayed on how amazing Mark was and soon, reluctantly, she was comparing Alex and Mark. And no matter how she spun it Mark always came out looking better. He was hotter, he hadn't hurt her ever, he was smart, he was training to be a freaking surgeon!

"Meredith are you even listening to me?"

She started.

"What? Yeah!"

"Well?"

"Sorry, I was listening, but I didn't really hear…you know."

Alex was uneasy. He and Meredith had always been on the same wavelength but right now he didn't know what she was thinking or feeling. It was as it in betraying her, he had lost his best friend forever and he had changed her irrevocably. He prayed it was just him being an idiot, but he wasn't sure. He repeated,

"Do you want to go for a movie tonight?"

Meredith shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but I have plans with Mark and Preston. Addison and Derek are having a date so…"

"Well I'm sure the two guys can amuse themselves."

Meredith was shocked.

"Are you really asking me to ditch them just because of you? Alex!"

Alex yelled,

"Fine then. Don't spend the night with your boyfriend. Spend it with those two losers who you call friends. You know I don't get it. You say that you want to get back together yet you don't want to do anything with me Meredith! What the hell?"

Meredith was shocked. She hissed,

"Last time I checked you begged me to take you back. I have plans tonight. If you want to do something with me then try to ask me earlier, because I do have a life. Even if you don't. And don't you dare yell at me like that Alex. I am not going to stand it."

Alex instantly apologized, but the damage had been done. Meredith said stiffly,

"I think that it might be best if you left Alex."

"Meredith I really am so sorry. I should never have shouted like that. Please."

She turned her back.

"We'll talk later, Alex. You can show yourself out."

She walked off. Alex cursed, furious at himself for doing such a stupid thing. He knew that she was proud and independent, he knew that yelling at her would be the surest way to set her back up yet he had done it anyhow. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

"What do you want Alex?"

"Please let me apologize. I shouldn't have done what I did. I knew it would annoy you and I am so sorry."

"Alex, you knew it would annoy me…and maybe you did it because you were angry at me or maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe you wanted me to get so angry that I broke it off. Do you want me to break it off, Alex?"

"No! Meredith, please! I love you!"

Meredith didn't know whether to believe him. She wanted to, but her heart told her not to.

"Ok. We can get some lunch tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure."

She hung up and went to Addison's room. She walked in to see Derek with Addison.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in here Derek."

When he saw her face Derek said swiftly,

"Not at all! What's the matter?"

He still felt a connection to her, and he cared what happened to her.

Meredith came and sat on the bed with them. She addressed herself to Addison.

"I think you were right. I think that it was wrong to get back together with Alex."

Addison and Derek were immediately concerned.

"Why is it wrong?" Derek asked.

"Because we're no longer…no longer Meredith and Alex. We're on different wavelengths. He doesn't understand me anymore. Today he yelled at me because I had plans for dinner and he knows better than to yell at me. It's like he wants to push me away and I let him."

Addison said quietly,

"Oh, Meredith, maybe it's just because you haven't been together for so long and the whole thing with Erica Hahn. You just need to get used to each other again and…forget about what happened with Hahn. Seriously, Mer, it will be difficult, but if it's meant to be then it will work out."

Meredith nodded, tear pricking her eyelids.

"I just, don't know if I can do this. When he cheated it hurt so much…I don't know if I can trust him again."

Derek hugged her.

"No matter what happens, Meredith, we'll be here for you."

Meredith smiled.

Later as she was walking down the stairs she met Mark. As he noticed the tear stains on her face he asked slightly aggressively,

"What happened Meredith?"

She smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just had an argument with Alex."

He set his jaw and said,

"What did he do?"

Surprised, but gratified by his protectiveness she laughed.

"It was nothing, Mark. He just yelled at me for no reason. That's all."

He nodded and looked at her with such intensity she shivered.

"Mark." His name came out as a whisper.

He lowered his head and kissed her softly. He said gently,

"Don't let him hurt you again. You deserve better."

She stood still, scared she would fall if she moved.

Derek watched them from the doorway, a sad expression in his eyes as he took in the expression on Mark's face. It was one he had never seen but one he had no trouble recognizing. Mark really loved Meredith and because Mark had never loved before, Derek would let him have Meredith. He would let him have her because Mark was Derek's best friend, but Derek felt an ache and an empty loss and wished that Mark had fallen in love with Addison instead.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Please review!_

_**MclovinMcDreamy **__– I hope that's not a problem._

Meredith leaned against the wall, still standing in the place where Mark had kissed her. Thoughts and emotions were crowding her. She didn't know what to feel. Guilt? No. What she did was nothing compared with what he did. Happiness? How when a guy who wasn't her boyfriend had kissed her. Never before had she been this confused before…not since her father had left. But one thing she knew for certain was that she needed to talk to Alex. Taking out her phone slowly she dialled his number, having to hesitate to remember his number.

"Hello?" he sounded distracted.

"Alex, it's Meredith." She could almost hear him frowning. She had never used her name when calling; she always said 'it's me'.

"What's up babe? Is anything wrong?"

"Just…we need to talk. When can you come over?"

"Now?"

"Okay. I'll see you."

"Ok. And Meri?

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She tried to reciprocate, but those three little words stuck in her throat.

"Bye, Al."

As he hung up the phone, Alex was disturbed. She had always made it a rule to say 'I love you' before getting off the phone. It had driven her mad that he didn't feel the need to say it every time. But she didn't this time. Could it be that he had…ruined his chances forever? He had regretted Erica. She had merely been a fling…not worth losing Meredith. She was hot, but nothing compared to Meredith…nothing could compare with Meredith. Now…now he wished he could turn back time. Until she had left him he hadn't understood how much he depended on him, all the times she made him laugh. She had taken a big part of him and to try and fill the emptiness he had gotten drunk and messed around with Erica. But he didn't want to anymore. He wanted to make everything right with Meredith. He missed her more than he could say.

LoveLoveLoveLove

Barely a moment after Alex rung the doorbell the door opened to reveal a tall beautiful redhead. At his shocked look she looked him up and down before saying contemptuously,

"And you must be the ass who cheated on Meredith with that slut."

Alex grimaced.

"Harsh, but fair. I guess I deserved it."

"Damn right you did. And you deserve more of that, but I promised I would be nice if I ever met you so…I'm Addison Montgomery."

She disdainfully offered her hand. He took it and looked into her blue-grey eyes, getting momentarily lost in them.

"Alex Karev."

"Meredith is in the kitchen." Her words were clipped, short.

He forced to move towards the room, but Addison grabbed his arm.

"Hurt her again and you will be sorry." She hissed in his ear. Her touch sent an electric shock through him. Despite the severe tone Alex thought he had never heard anything so beautiful as her voice. He stood frozen for a moment, but then shook himself and found Meredith. She was deep in thought and appeared not to notice him come in. he went up to her, but was startled when she said,

"I know you're there, Alex."

She turned around and indicated for him to sit down. For a while she did not speak. The expression on her face scared him and just as he was about to say something she opened her mouth.

"Alex, there's something I need to tell you."

He waited nervously, expectantly, hoping she wasn't breaking up with him.

"Alex…I…well…what happened was…I…"

Alex said softly,

"Just spit it out Meri. It's easier than wrapping it up in clean linen darling."

"Mark kissed me," she blurted out bluntly. He froze, shocked. Whatever he was expecting it wasn't this. Strangely he wasn't angry, but…numb. For once in his life he had no idea how to react. When he had been caught cheating he had been apologetic, but now…what could he do?

"I know that there's no excuse…for letting him kiss me, but Alex, he cares for me and h understands me…in a way that you don't. And I…feel this connection with him, Al."

"Meredith, I don't care he kissed you. And even if you had kissed him I wouldn't care because what I did was way worse and I can't…I can't lose you again. You gave me another chance after what I did after I asked for one so I'm going to fight for you. Because, and pay close attention to this, Meri, I LOVE you. And I was totally lost without. I couldn't function properly without you so whatever you need me to do to prove it I'll do if it means that you stay with me."

Meredith had no idea that Alex felt this strongly and she could feel her love for him stirring once again.

"Al…I had no idea…you never told me…but Mark deserves a chance, but so do you…so I think we should…date. I love you, but I think that I could love Mark as well if I got to know him better. And if you are as willing to fight for me as you say…"

Alex immediately agreed saying

"Anything if it means I get a chance to win you back!"

But the possibility that she would pick the other guy over him scared him.

LoveLoveLoveLove

Meredith dialled Cristina's number. Cristina who knew everything about her and who had helped her through Alex's betrayal.

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize and you picking up this time is a good sign."

"You forgot your friends because of your new ones and now you want to apologize?"

"Actually I wanted to apologize before, but none of you would pick up your phones or return any of my messages. I was really upset and I wanted to call you again, but I was afraid you would just hang up on me."

"What happened?" Cristina interrupted.

Meredith stopped, arrested.

"How did you know that something had happened?"

"You're rambling. Now WHAT happened?"

"Well…Erica Hahn showed up at my house and then Alex showed up after I had thrown her out and told me he missed me and now I'm back with Al, but Mark kissed me and now well…now I'm dating them."

There was a pause. A long one.

"Cristina are you there?"

"I'm going to be in a few hours."

She hung up leaving a dazed Meredith holding onto the phone, trying to register what Cristina had just announced.


	8. Chapter 8

_And Cristina arrives. Enjoy, but don't forget to review!_

_**MclovinMcDreamy**_

Alex walked up to Meredith's house, but before he could ring the doorbell a voice stopped him.

"I thought I made it clear to you that you were to leave my person alone, Karev."

He turned and said coolly,

"Yang, what brings you here?"

Cristina walked up to him.

"Unfortunately…you. Now I though we agreed that what was best for Meredith is for her never to see you again. So what the hell are you doing here?"

Alex rung the doorbell before answering,

"Meredith…said she would give me another chance."

Cristina snapped,

"Of course she would. But that doesn't mean she wants to, but she just is too nice to give you what you deserve."

"I know I hurt her, and I deserve everything bad, but I want to…I don't know, make it up to her. I love her and what I did will haunt me the rest of my life…"

"Yeah, yeah, save it, Evil Spawn. You know I don't believe a single piece of crap you say. From the first I always said that you were bad news, but since Meredith is going to tolerate you know this. I am watching you."

She would have continued, but then Meredith answered the door.

"Cristina!" she exclaimed. Meredith hugged her person hard and Cristina protested,

"That classifies as a hug."

Meredith said happily,

"I don't care."

"Hello to you too, baby," Alex said dryly.

Meredith smiled frostily.

"Alex, I didn't think you'd get here so soon."

"Who is it, Meri?" Preston came up behind Meredith. A smile broke onto his face when he spotted Cristina.

"Cristina right?"

She scowled.

"Who're you?"

"Preston Burke."

"Well then Burke, first off you call me Yang until I say otherwise and then you get out of my way and let me in."

Preston did not know what to reply to this. Meredith laughed.

"Be nice, Cristina."

"I'm always nice. Now, move!"

Meredith laughed and moved aside herself to let her person pass. She shrugged and said fondly,

"That's the way she is, Preston."

He smiled and walked off. Meredith turned to her boyfriend, suddenly remembering him.

"Alex…"

"I'll come back another time." His voice was harsh and without giving her a chance to answer he walked off. Meredith sighed, frustrated.

"Are you alright?"

She spun around at the sound of Derek's voice. She smiled sadly.

"Yeah…I don't really want to talk about it. How's it going with Addison?"

Derek looked away and said awkwardly,

"Good…you know…we are very different…you know…but she's a great girl and all…"

Meredith raised her eyebrow and smiled, but murmured before going back in,

"Don't hurt her, Der."

He sighed. He had spent half his life in love with Addison but she had never reciprocated, but now when he didn't want her she wanted him. And because of the many confessions of love he made he now had to give it a try. He looked wistfully at Meredith's back, wishing Addison was more like her or that Addison and Mark could be in love. He walked back into the house. Preston was sitting on the stairs looking shell-shocked.

"I can't believe Meredith's friend talked to me like that!" Preston mumbled.

Derek grinned.

"Finally someone gives Preston Burke his own medicine!"

Preston playfully punched his arm and laughed.

"She's feisty. I like her."

Unbeknownst to both of them Cristina had heard their conversation and had been thoroughly entertained.


	9. Chapter 9

_I like this chapter ____. Please review!_

_**MclovinMcDreamy**_

"So Evil Spawn came crawling back and you took him back."

Meredith nodded.

"I just…loved him so much that I couldn't have fallen out of love just like that."

"Mer, he's bad for you. And you just said you loved him, past tense! You're better off without him. After all you managed to make friends with those four dolts and before you could barely make friends with anyone who wasn't his friend."

Her person gave a weak smile, but said,

"I loved him and I still do, but there's this…I don't know, this frisson between Mark and me."

Cristina raised her eyebrow.

"Okay let me get this straight. You want to jump Mark and he wants to jump you, but you're with Alex?"

"Not jump him. Just go out on a date with him or something."

"There's no hope. Where's this Mark and what's his last name?"

Meredith ignored her second question but beckoning at Cristina, pointed out of the window. There she saw a solitary figure sitting by the pool, writing what looked to be an essay.

"I think his nickname will be McSteamy," Cristina announced.

"Cristina!" Meredith said in a warning tone but to no avail. Her best friend was already out of the door. She followed, but by the time she had caught up to Cristina she was already talking to Mark.

"Who're you?" Cristina asked bluntly.

Mark looked up at her and for a while said nothing. He considered Cristina, not noticing Meredith behind her. Finally he opened his mouth.

"I think the more pertinent question is who're you?"

"I asked first!"

For a moment Mark considered playing this childish game, but decided that it wasn't worth his time.

"Mark Sloan, now who the hell are you?"

"Cristina Yang, I'm Meredith's person."

He nodded and turned away, itching to get back to finishing his essay, bored by the conversation. Cristina said with steel in her voice,

"You hurt her and I will chop off your balls."

Meredith made a small noise but Cristina ignored it and Mark didn't hear. Instead he looked up, seeming to be amused. He drawled insolently,

"If you want a peek then all you have to do is ask. Threatening me isn't really necessary, honey."

Cristina flew at him, but Mark easily held her back. She hissed,

"Call me honey again."

By this time Meredith decided that she had to intervene. She yelled,

"Alright, enough is enough! Cristina, stop trying to kill him and Mark, let her go!"

This last comment had not been necessary to say because the moment Mark heard her voice he had freed Cristina out of surprise. He looked up at her worshipfully. Cristina noted this although she was not impressed. 'But' she though wryly. 'It's better than Alex Karev'.

She didn't need Meredith to tell her that he had gone off in a huff after she appeared. In many ways he could be like a petulant child and it didn't help that Meredith pandered to his every need.

Meredith tugged her away and said,

"I should call Alex. He seemed pretty upset when he left."

"Seemed? Don't you know…I mean you guys are like always on the same wavelength!"

Meredith just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Cristina wandered after her, hoping to be able to eavesdrop, but she met Preston on the staircase. A pretty girl was following him. She raised her eyebrows. He didn't meet her gaze, but merely led the girl downstairs. She turned to consider him. He had an athletic build and he wasn't bad looking…he could even be called hot. She would have to think up of a nickname for him later. She crept to the door and listened at the keyhole.

"Alex, please listen to me! You left in such a rush you didn't let me speak!"

There was a pause.

"Fine then! Be mad at me, but don't expect me to come apologizing back to you because you're being unreasonable! Actually you know what, don't expect me at all!"

Another pause.

"You know what, it's high time I finally do this. It's completely and utterly over."

Yet another pause.

"No. Don't plead with me. I don't care. We're over and that's final."


	10. Chapter 10

_I have finally forced myself to get away from work long enough to type up this chapter. Please review!_

_**MclovinMcDreamy**__ – I agree Alex is an ass, but just wait. Something will happen to him._

"Finally!" Cristina burst into the room.

"You were listening?" Meredith sounded angry. "That was private!"

"Yeah whatever. I'm our person. It's my prerogative to listen in."

Meredith sighed, exasperated.

"He was being unreasonable yet again. I can't cater to his every need."

"Who are you and what did you do to Meredith Grey?"

Meredith smiled. Suddenly her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she scowled.

"Al, I told you not to call me again. We're over."

The next words made her freeze. She dropped the phone. Cristina frowned.

"Mer, what's wrong? Mer?"

She whispered.

"Alex. It's Alex. He's…he's been in a car accident. They…they don't know if…if he'll make it."

Cristina stared at her, unable to believe her ears. She didn't like Alex all that much after what he did to Meredith but she had still been friends with him for a long time.

"Evil Spawn? Car accident?"

"Apparently he was running red lights…like he was in a rush…Oh God! He was on his way here! I'm sure of it!"

Meredith broke down and started to sob violently. Cristina had no idea what to do. She knew that what normally worked with her would not work right now. Meredith sobbed,

"I have to go see him. He's in it because of me. It's my fault! Oh God! It's my fault!"

There was a bang on the door.

"Meri, are you alright?" Addison's voice came through. Meredith's cries had been heard by all four of them. Cristina opened the door.

"Karev was in a car accident. Meredith dumped him and him being such an idiot he started running red lights in his haste to get here."

Addison was shocked.

"Meredith? Honey, look at me."

The blonde remained on her duvet, the sobs racking her body being her only movement.

"Meredith." Mark's deep voice seemed to offer her comfort. He walked to the bed, picking up the slim body as if it was a feather.

Derek looked at their intimacy with pain in his eyes. He wanted to be the one who could comfort Meredith, who could pick her up and rock her and tell her it was alright. The pain did not go unnoticed by Addison. She tried to ignore it, wanting to focus on her best friend, but his expression was like a knife in her heart.

Something like resentment rose up in her, resentment at the fact Meredith always received all the attention, resentment that Meredith could get any guy she wanted, but she quashed it. Meredith didn't want this to happen to her and Addison found that she didn't have it in her to blame the blonde. She valued their friendship too much.

Meredith was still sobbing,

"It's my fault! I have to see him. He can't have…he can't die. Oh God! He was my best friend. What have I done?"

Mark tried to quiet her saying,

"Okay, sweetheart. We'll go to the hospital, but you need to do something for me. Stop blaming yourself, sweetie. I'm sure he'll be alright, darling. Hush."

He rocked her back and forth, her slim frame shaking with emotion. She continued sobbing over and over again,

"Oh please, let him not die, please."


	11. Chapter 11

Meredith stared at Alex's inanimate form with pain in her eyes. Tears rolled slowly down her face as she stroked his face.

"I'm so sorry, Al. So sorry," she whispered. Mark placed his arm around her, silently offering comfort. She leaned into his warmth and asked him brokenly,

"D-Do you think that it's m-my fau…lt?"

He shook his head vigorously.

"Mer, it definitely wasn't your fault. You didn't force him to run those red lights. That was him."

"But I broke up with him, knowing that he would do something like that. I know him! And I knew that if I didn't tell him in person he would do…act rashly."

Mark had no idea what to say so he merely held her tightly as if he could absorb her pain.

Derek watched them, pain in his eyes, wishing he could be the one to hold Meredith, to dry her glistening eyes, to murmur soothing nothings in her ear. He had never been jealous of Mark; he had never had reason to be, but now he couldn't stop that green-eyed monster from showing his face.

"You love her."

He spun to face Addison. Her tone was not accusing, but…sad and mournful. He began,

"Addison, I…"

She shook her head and gently interrupted,

"Don't worry, Derek. I'm not angry or anything."

"I'm so sorry, Addison. I haven't been fair to you and if we had tried when we were younger than maybe it might have worked. When we tried I…I thought I could learn to care for you as I used to, but…I think that it was nothing more than a schoolboy's crush, but please, please believe me. I never ever meant to hurt you."

"But you did anyway."

She choked, unable to say anything else, unable to dislodge that lump in her throat which showed how much she cared for him. The pain in her beautiful eyes sent a knife through his heart.

Suddenly as gasp from Meredith made them run into the room, crying,

"What's wrong? What's happened?"

But Meredith didn't need to answer for they could both see Alex's brown eyes opening.

"He's awake," breathed Meredith.

Alex looked at her confused.

"Who're you? Je ne vous connais pas."

Bewildered Meredith said,

"Al, it's me, Meri. And since when do you speak French?"

She felt sure that he would recognize her from her nickname, but no such thing. Instead he declared,

"Je ne vous connais jamais. Qui sont ces gens? Where am I? Why am I here?"

Meredith started to cry again as Derek ran out to fetch a nurse. He thought he knew what had happened to the young man, but he didn't want to believe it. It would hurt Meredith so much and he couldn't bear that. The nurse arrived, having paged a neurosurgeon and checked his stats. Meredith kept crying out,

"What's wrong with him? Why doesn't he remember me? Why is he speaking French? Why doesn't he remember? I thought he loved me!"

Alex looked at the petite woman as if she were mad and she felt like she was. She couldn't bear to think of a world where Alex didn't remember her.

Cristina strolled into the room with Preston close behind, but halted as she noted the scene in front of her. She demanded authoritatively,

"What happened?"

Derek answered quickly,

"He woke up and…I think he may have amnesia."

"Don't say that!" Meredith shrieked. "He's Alex! He can't have amnesia. He has to remember. Oh God! He has to!" At this point her words became incoherent as she buried her face in Mark's shoulder.

A neurosurgeon walked in and examined Alex. As she was doing this Addison asked Preston,

"And where have you two been?"

He turned red and stammered,

"W-Well we were just-um-having a coffee and talking?"

Addison looked at him speculatively, but decided that now was not the time to investigate Preston's love life. Instead she said shortly,

"We'll talk about this later. Now let's concentrate on Meredith."

She turned her attention back to the doctor who had finished doing tests on Alex. She announced,

"I'm afraid he has amnesia."


	12. Hiatus

Unfortunately I have a bad case of writer's block so I won't be able to put up another chapter for a while…as soon as I can I will. Thank you to all who've reviewed and as soon as I'm satisfied with a chapter I'll put it up!


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't written in a long time, but I've been very busy with school…lots of work. Fun fun fun, but now I'm out so I'm be able to post more often.

"Mr Karev's amnesia may or may not be lasting. However if he has things to remind him of his life before, it would be a lot easier for him to remember. Though I see that may already be happening."

Confused, Meredith turned to see Addison leaning over Alex. He was looking at her with obvious admiration, but also some recognition. She watched them, hoping that he wouldn't remember Addison when he couldn't remember her, but somehow she knew that hope to be in vain. Alex was saying slowly and tentatively,

"Addison?"

The redhead smiled and nodded.

"Do you remember anything at all, Alex?"

"I remember meeting you. I remember thinking you were the most beautiful woman I had ever met. You…were so…free and I don't know how to describe it, but I was drawn to you. But…there was something in the way…what was it? I…I can't remember."

"You were dating Meredith. Remember now?"

"Sort of. I remember you…didn't like me. You were really mad at me and I thought that you would murder me at one point."

Addison smiled.

"I was quite disappointed when you were angry, but you looked so beautiful."

Alex flashed a charming smile causing Addison to tap him lightly and softly admonish him.

"Don't you try to flirt with me, Alex!"

He merely grinned mischievously up at her, and despite herself, Addison grinned back. Meredith watched interestedly. She couldn't help but feel a pain that Alex remembered every last minute he had spent with Addison, but he didn't even remember who she was, but she felt happy for Addison as well. Alex could help her to forget Derek and move on and she could help Alex recover his memory and grow up emotionally.

Soon Alex's parents arrived and they all went out of the room to give them some time alone. Meredith pulled Addison aside.

"You like Alex," she said bluntly.

"No! Meredith, I…he's just been in a car accident and I was just trying to be nice and…"

Her best friend smiled.

"Don't worry, Addie. I think you two make a great pair. I…don't mind at all."

"Really? Oh, Meri, you have no idea how much that means to me. The thought of you being upset at me just…oh it was just so horrible!"

"Addison, I think that you'll do him a whole world of good. You'll help each other. I know it."

The redhead was about to reply, but then saw Preston coming out of the ladies' bathroom with Cristina behind him. At first they didn't see the girls, but then Addison called them over. Preston went bright red whilst Cristina looked uncomfortable.

"Addison, Meredith. What are you two doing here?"

Addison raised an eyebrow whilst Meredith said,

"I think the more important question is what you were doing in the girls' bathroom."

Preston's blush deepened and he stammered,

"Um…w-well, Cristina…"

"It's no big deal and none of your business," the Asian interrupted harshly.

Meredith said with a glimmer of amusement,

"I'm your person! You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

Meredith let out a frustrated sigh as she saw Cristina trying to get away.

"Cristina!"

But it was too late. Her person had already walked off dragging Preston along.


	14. Chapter 13

_Sorry I didn't write earlier, but I've been ill so…here's the next chapter. I'm going to try to finish the story soon, but remember reviews are what this story lives on!_

_**I just remembered that I haven't written a disclaimer on any of my chapters. So I don't own any of Grey's Anatomy, as much as I would love to.**_

**Three days later**

"I'm so glad you're going to be discharged soon, Al," Meredith said softly.

"Thanks, Mer. My injuries weren't too major so…the amnesia was the worst thing that happened."

Alex had regained most of his memory much to the delight of his friends and family, but there were still bits and pieces of his childhood which he didn't remember.

"Can I come by and visit, Mer?" he asked tentatively, not sure how she would feel after everything that had happened. The blonde smiled,

"Of course, Alex! I would love that…and so would Addison," she added slyly.

Alex blushed slightly and mumbled,

"She's just a friend."

"But you want her to be more."

"Meredith, well…yes, but she doesn't think of me like that. I'm sure of it."

"How do you know?"

"Because of all that I've done to you and all that crap."

"But have you asked her?"

"Does she like me back?" Alex's voice was eager and he had sat bolt upright.

"You'll have to ask that yourself, won't you now?" Meredith asked mysteriously before walking out the room. Alex called after her, confused at why she had left so suddenly. The reason entered moments later, bringing with her a smell of lavender.

"Hi, Addison," Alex said with a smile, but still with reserve.

"Hey, Alex. So I hear you are going to discharged soon."

The brown-eyed boy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm really excited."

There was a long pause as they gazed at each other. Finally Alex asked shyly,

"Addison…I…really like you and I was wondering…if you would let me take you out on a date."

Addison smiled, delighted.

"I would love that, Alex, but first you have to get better."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you! I…was so nervous that what I did to Meredith…well that you hated me."

The redhead sat down and took his hand, saying gently,

"Alex, even when I was mad at you, I kind of liked you. And then after the car accident I couldn't be mad at you anymore. You were just so…vulnerable and I…well I couldn't be mad at you after what you had suffered, especially with the amnesia."

Alex beamed happily.

"Just say it, Addie. You couldn't resist my amazingly good looks!"

Addison laughed but retorted,

"You really like yourself, don't you?"

Alex shrugged.

"Just hiding my secret pain."

Suddenly they stopped laughing and just looked at each other. Then slowly, gently, she leaned in and kissed him softly. For a moment they just stayed like that, but then Alex pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I intruding?" a sarcastic voice sent them flying apart. Alex narrowed his eyes and said coldly,

"What the hell are you doing here, Erica?"

She smirked and settled herself on the doorframe.

"I heard about your car accident and I thought that as your girlfriend it was my duty to check on you, but you clearly have someone else doing that already."

"You were never my girlfriend, just a slut I used to try to fill the hole Meredith left when she broke up with me, but you are nothing compared to her. You didn't do a damn thing," Alex snapped.

The blonde woman opened her mouth, but then stumbled forward. There came a sharp, brittle laugh from behind her and Meredith sailed in, apologising mockingly,

"Oh, I'm sorry, Erica. You're just so fat that I couldn't get through the door without pushing you inside."

Erica glowered at her, but Alex and Addison laughed.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway, Hahn?" Meredith's tone was uninterestedly, yet sharp at the same time.

"I'm not sure how that's your business, but I'm here to visit my boyfriend."

"I'm not sure if you're deaf or incredibly dim-witted, though I suspect it's the latter, Erica, but I was never ever your boyfriend. You were just someone I had fun with…if fun it could be called." Alex interjected.

Erica laughed scornfully and she was still laughing when another voice entered the fray. It was a lone voice, but it was so violent and vicious that it cut through the tension-filled air like a knife.

"Get the fuck out of here, Hahn. No one wants you here and no one likes you so get out. You bring nothing, but trouble and you pollute everything you touch. Get out."


	15. Chapter 14

_Ok so this is going to be the last chapter. It's quite long and I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please review even though it is the last chapter!_

Cristina strode in angrily as Erica laughed nastily.

"Here to defend Grey once again, Yang? But of course you would. You're practically a man!"

"Don't you dare speak to her again like that if you know what's good for you," Preston's voice was harsh as he, Derek and Mark walked in behind her. Erica looked at them lasciviously causing them to look at her in disgust. Shivers went down Meredith's spine and she felt an overwhelming urge to slap the smug face as she saw the look Erica directed at Derek. Meredith didn't understand why she wasn't as mad that Erica was looking at Mark, after all he was her boyfriend.

"Hello, Mark. I won't say it's good to see you again since last time we saw each other you threw me out of the house despite the fun time we had," Erica's tone was so overly suggestive that Meredith felt like throwing up. She turned horrified eyes on Mark, but knew that to speak was to play into Erica's hands. Addison snapped,

"Get out Hahn. No one wants you in here, not even any guy you've slept with. They know that you're just a slut who would sleep with any guy you can get your hands on."

Erica faced this attack with equanimity, even relish.

"So you've managed to capture his affections. How long do you think you'll last? Longer than me? I don't think so. I think that you'll last at the most a week."

"Just because you're too ugly to keep his attention, doesn't mean that he'll grow bored of her," Derek's voice was cutting. Addison looked gratefully at him, but was scared to see that his normally calm blue eyes were snapping with fire. Erica narrowed her eyes, surprised at him defending the redhead. Meredith felt as slight shiver of excitement at Derek yelling at Erica, but she told herself it was because he was defending Addison. Erica said coolly,

"So how many of them did you have to sleep with to get them all on your side, Grey?"

Mark sprang forwards, but Derek was before him. His palm met Erica's cheek with a resounding slap. Everyone in the room went silent. Derek was almost always unfailingly polite to women and to get him to raise his voice at a girl the girl would have to offer a lot of provocation. He looked around and shrugged, explaining,

"I won't have Meri insulted like that."

Addison said suspiciously,

"Der, you never did that for me."

He smiled,

"You were never accused of being a slut."

"Actually Meredith did the first time we saw each other this summer."

Derek shrugged, unable to make up an excuse. Erica turned back to face the room and surveyed the seven. Softly she taunted,

"Mark Sloan, trying to come to the defence of his women, oh but wait, shouldn't that include someone else?" (A/N this line is taken from One Tree Hill, but I just love the line so much!)

Mark said through gritted teeth,

"You're just a piece of filth I used for one hour and that was only because you sold yourself like a whore. I wanted a bit of fun with no strings attached and you were the perfect solution. A slut who no one cares about. But you were disappointing…not as good as advertised."

Alex sniggered, causing the blonde to turn on him.

"You enjoyed our little affaire Alex so why are you sniggering?"

He answered truthfully,

"Because he's so right!"

Erica gave a scream of frustration before trying to flounce out of the room, but then Cristina stuck out her foot, causing her to trip and fall flat on her face. The occupants of the room all laughed and humiliated, Erica fled.

Addison, still laughing, kissed Alex on the lips whilst Preston put his arm around Cristina's waist. Mark came towards Meredith, and Derek felt his heart twist with pain as he saw the two together. He left the room, unable to continue watching them, but not before Meredith caught sight of his anguished face. She felt a flutter in her heart, but she didn't have time to analyse it, though she knew it was something to do with Derek.

"So you and Erica?"

Mark could not tell how Meredith felt from her tone or her words.

"I'm sorry, Meredith, but it was once before we started going out."

Meredith shook her head.

"I don't care. All I care about is the fact that you slept with her even for the fun of it."

"So…you're breaking up with me?" Mark's tone was shocked.

Meredith said slowly,

"I'm not mad at you, Mark. Not really, but I think this…thing between us was really not something, really more the excitement of not being able to be together since I was with Alex. Call it infatuation if you want, but nothing real. So…yes, I'm breaking up with you, Mark."

"And going to Derek," Mark added bitterly. When Meredith looked at him in surprise he explained,

"I've seen the way he looks at you and sometimes, just sometimes you look at him. And to be honest at first I thought they would just go away but they've only gotten more frequent since we started going out."

Meredith walked out, unable to finish the conversation. Did she feel for Derek? Did she not love Mark? Was all that just a front for how she felt for Derek? Was it all because she knew that Addison loved Derek? These questions kept on revolving in her head until she bumped into someone suddenly. She looked up and realized it was Derek himself. As she gazed into his blue, blue eyes the answer came to her. Yes, she did feel for him. Without hesitating she drew him in a kiss. He responded immediately, deepening their kiss. Breaking it for a moment, he whispered against her mouth,

"I love you so much, Meredith, for ever and ever."

**THE END!!**


End file.
